Haemon Vecchio
A Hapan Man Hapan Origins Although Hapans are a Human subspecies, they differ from the other Human groups in two ways: First, they are commonly considered quite handsome and beautiful, having been genetically blessed with overall beauty within their race. This is due to the fact that in 4,000 BBY, the pirates that originally ruled the Hapes Cluster captured and mated with the more attractive of the Human women they captured. Second, they have lost their ability to see well in the dark, since their adopted homeplanet, Hapes, is continually bathed in light--either from its sun or from the seven moons that orbit it. Hapes is a very wealthy and very old society. They have had little contact with the rest of the galaxy for more than 4,000 years. Since opening up their borders to trade and commerce, however, they have flourished. Hapans are very nature loving and aware of their surroundings. Unlike many civilizations the Hapans have always built their cities around and with the nature of their planet, putting lots of time and energy in to the care of their plants, forests and natural surroundings. Aside from the very honorable jobs, such as the military and government, are the positions that take care of the Hapan's verdant gardens. Honor and pride are an integral part of Hapan society. This has proven to be one of the backbones in Hapan culture that has been a solid building block for both the civilian side of life as well as the military. Although the Hapans are peaceful, they maintain a very powerful military. Of course honor also puts a telling weight on the Hapan monarchy. Hapans are descended from a group of pirates called the Lorell Raiders whom originally settled Hapes. The pirates barbaric practices included pillaging nearby systems and any targets they found to be worthwhile. However, the Jedi Knights wiped them out when they started making raids into Old Republic supply depots. The survivors, mostly women, swore never to let a man run the government following this defeat at the hand of the Jedi Knights. All power is vested in a hereditary monarch known as the Queen Mother, and men have traditionally assumed a subservient role, with little voice in politics or business. That changed in generations to come, with the age of the Queen Mothers eventually ending, allowing men to rules the Hapan government again. For many generations, the Hapes Consortium advocated isolation from the rest of the galaxy. However, there had been no recent reign after the Hapan Queen Mothers where it was illegal to leave the Hapes Cluster. Thousands of years after the Lorell Raiders were destroyed, more and more Hapans began to show up around the galaxy. The influence of the Hapan race, both their style and their culture began to spread about the galaxy at large. Intelligence Dossier The 31-year-old man is quite tall, and though his frame is mildly imposing his easygoing disposition gives him an approachable inclination. Though many find his stark yellow eyes unnerving, out of place as they are among his more refined Hapan features, they are soon forgotten as he engages in his brand of comfortable, familiar conversation. One could easily detect the high-class raising in his cultured voice and impeccable looks. He seems to take care of his appearance well, in expensive looking dress shirts, well-tailored trousers and an affinity for dark, tasteful fabrics. If one was to encounter him now, most likely in his favoured gentleman's club, he would be gracious, inclined to talk at length, and interested in the other's life. Perhaps this trait is a way of making up for the early life he's now nearly forgotten, or perhaps he's just friendly. Either way, his outward intent is always that of conscientious interest, even more so if he sees some way to profit or benefit from this interest. The Hapan has nearly always been a skilled manipulator of crowds, since the age of ten when he was forced to explain away the absence of his parents, to adulthood where he easily explains away his involvement in the more unsavory aspects of galactic life. His early childhood was marked by happiness on Hapes, marred by the death of his parents, Anthony and Helen Vecchio. They were royal advisors to the king at the time, Andrew Rai'ix Chume Starfyre, and were discovered dead by their five-year-old son. His happiness was shattered that day, all of a sudden forced to become as adult as such a young child could be. Living in the Undercity of Hapes on the bankroll of the Royal House he forced himself to forget that pain, and to groom himself for a life outside the Hapan Cluster. Time passed in the slums of Hapes, and soon enough he felt ready for a better life. Haemon embarked to Tatooine with the intent of becoming a mechanic. Entranced by the mighty ships of his home as he had been, he dearly wanted to work around something similar, to know how to make those wonders work. On his voyage to Tatooine he met the captain of the AA-9 Freedom, heightening his thirst for knowledge. His intentions came to fruition over the next 10 years, with many winding twists of fate finally leading him to Corellia and success as head manager of Coronet Starport. Haemon found himself happy and successful as he had been on Tatooine and even as he had been in the Undercity, among his 'true family', as he called those who'd helped raise him then. Despite all odds, this young boy, denied his birth right of high status and stable family had forged a life of his own that suited him and pleased him. He had made acquaintances, even good friends among those he met and those who taught him his trade as mechanic, and he had risen to prominence in his field. Haemon had done as much as a humble mechanic with no great familial achievements that he could remember could aspire to. During this time, he also connected with a group known as the Black Sun. Though some reviled or feared them, he found a place among them, as he always seemed to find a place, given his charming demeanor. Befriending a few choice people, he worked his way up their ranks, doing what they asked with little questioning until he woke up to the futility of their high hopes of galactic domination. He left them, and now, Haemon can be found in Club Foxx, when not working on his ships, enjoying himself and enjoying the good fortune that now seems to doggedly follow him. He's a determined man, as can be told from his history, dogged at pursuing his goals, and never accepting that something is barred from him. If he wants something, he'll get it, no matter the cost. A Few of Life's Pleasures Personal Vessels YT-1300 Empirical The YT-1300 Light Freighter is one of Incom Corporation's most successful freighter designs. Fast and light, the YT-1300 is a modified version of the YT-1210 design. Severe flaws in the 1210 series left it without enough power to sustain much weaponry and with the new banks of Nordoxicon 38s carried by the 1300 series, Incom engineers put as much weaponry as they could into it. Considered one of the most common and popular ships in the galaxy, it is used by pirates, smugglers and bounty hunters alike as well as in many planetary garrisons. The YT-1300 is mainly an anti-fighter ship with 8 heavy lasers standard located on the top and the bottom of the ship. These can be fired from the cockpit, but with greatly reduced accuracy. The YT-1300 also contains two proton torpedo launchers mounted between the sensor forks at the front of the ship to deal with light to medium freighters. The ship could be modified to include retractable blaster cannons, concussion missile launchers and improved sensor arrays, giving it greater fire-power in battles. Conceived by a panel of Incom shipbuilding experts, the YT series went on to become one of the most popular space transport hulls ever produced, revolutionizing the interstellar shipping industry with its unparalleled application of modular design. Whole sections could be mass-produced and arranged into new configurations as needed without extensive retooling. This saved Incom Corporation enormous amounts of credits by allowing the starships to be brought to market at extremely competitive prices. The YT-1300 model exemplified this concept with a circular main corridor and modular compartments that could be mounted around it, all radiating outwards from a central core inside a saucer-shaped hull making for both a convenient and economic design. This magnificent piece of machinery can be purchased from the producer for the fair price of 1,500,000 galactic credits. However, on the open market they have been known to sell for as much as 2,200,000 galactic credits. One of the most appealing features of the YT-1300 is its ability to take an extraordinary amount of modifications and alterations. In addition to the improved weaponry, the YT-1300 could take anything from additional underfloor storage to an improved hyperdrive. The interior of the ships could also be configured to increase its cargo capacity, at the expense of minimum comfort for the crew as more room was given to the cargo. This personal vessel was the first purchased by Haemon, after arriving in the service of the Black Sun. He had been handed 1,000,000 credits without expectation of repayment from Vigo Amaranalah Jou. This was the vessel that he used through his entire service under the Black Sun, switching ships since then to his personal YT-1210. However, he still owns and maintains the YT-1300. The ship is now piloted by Haemon's personal assistant, Victoria Amarii. The ship has since been repainted from the traditional Black Sun colors, black and red, to the traditional colors of most of Haemon's ships, dark grey and purple. YT-1210 Blind Seer The 1210 is just another of the very many fine examples of Corellian Engineering Corporation's genius. Powered by the same CEC NovaQuad-D system propulsion system experimented with in the earlier Barloz-class models, the YT-1210 is of a lighter design and thus significantly faster than its predecessor. Though its sublight engines are not entirely as effective as on the companies other designs, the model is equipped with an extensive sensor package rare for this kind of civillian ship. The 1210 series is still very much a light freighter, with minimal armament and an enormous cargohold, even for a ship of this size. With such minimal armament however, the 1210 proved susceptible to pirate attacks, which lead to the decision that the sensors and cargo space would be reduced to make room for extra weapons and more sublight speed in the other models. The YT-1210 was 35 meters in length, and the standard crew consisted of a pilot and a gunner. This didn't include the other passenger it could carry. The stock YT-1210 could carry up to 100 metric tons of cargo, and was armed with a single laser cannon. The ship had a small cabin for the captain, and it came equipped with a small refresher station. Of course, individual YT-1210s could and were modified by their owners. This vessel was given to Haemon as a gift from his long time friend Velislav Kun, before Velislav asked Haemon to have him frozen in carbonite. YV-666 Tydirium Another design brought to life by Corellian Engineers, the YV-666 Light Freighter is considerably larger than its smaller and cheaper counterparts. The ship sports a long, tall, blocky main hull with port and starboard maneuvering fins to the rear of the craft for vertical movement. A decent all-round ship, the YV-666 manages to retain the legendary ease of modification usually prevalent in smaller freighters. Its propulsion system was simple, though it gave the YV-666 a considerable amount of maneuverability despite its size. As with most of the YV series, the YV-666 is built around a two deck main hull. The top deck houses the bridge and navigation systems, while the bottom deck is devoted to engines, power cores, weapons systems and storage bays. The main deck, arguably the major selling point of the ship, is capable of housing both vehicles and fighters. The holds are large enough that one trader claimed he found it could fit a personal residence with room to spare for his speeder. As such, many pirates use the YV-666 as escort carriers on supply raids. Nevertheless, the ship's light armament puts it at something of a disadvantage when faced with better armed customized merchant frigates. Overall, the YV-666 features a simple but admirably effective propulsion system, granting the freighter considerable maneuverability, as well as decent hyperspace and sub light speeds despite its size. Haemon's soon to be produced capital class ship, the YV-666 Tydirium, was due to enter production sometime during the week of Year 10 Day 117. The materials were purchased from the company with the lowest prices in the galaxy, the Mytaranor Slaving Council. The company is an affiliate of the Eidola Pirates. The capital ship's production will be underway in the Alisandor System of the Tapani Sector, known to be controlled by the pirate Artemis de Chatillon. The Norfolk Shipyard, controlled by Terra Stryker Industries will be producing the YV-666 Tydirium. The price of production of the vessel has been estimated at around 14,000,000 credits. To the Hapan's surprise and satisfaction, the production of the Tydirium started prematurely a day before on Year 10 Day 116. The gears of the Norfolk Shipyard started turning and the workers assigned to the yard began their work. Unfortunately, the optimal level of workers was not available and the production team had to make due with a mere thirty two workers when the suggested level was forty four. However, the skillful quick thinking of the senior production manager and the manager who started the production kept the build time under the estimated three month periods. The work order was relayed back as such: Victoria Amarii has started production on 1 YV-666 "Tydirium" in the Shipyard 1 DNP S1 - Norfolk. Production order issued by Victoria Amarii. The work order required 44 workers, but only 32 were available. The decision was made to go ahead with the production as planned despite the missing required workers. Even down 12 of the 44 workers, the ship is due to finish around Year 10 Day 200. The YV-666 Tydirium has also been designated as the current flagship of Haemon Vecchio and House Vecchio. Corellian Starport Systems Coronet Starport Coronet City, the capital city of the planet Corellia. The planet is widely known as the “eldest brother” of the “five brothers,” which was the name for the five planets in the Corellian System. The other planets are Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. Being the largest planet and the planet closest to Corell, the Corellian System’s sun gave it the right as the “eldest.” Controlled by the Galactic Empire, the planet and planetary government boasts a large 13,000,000 credit income monthly. The planet is also home to over 200,000,000 inhabitants. Those who inhabit the planet are a subhuman race known as Corellians. Historians are led to believe that the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy for unknown reasons. Some also believed that these Celestials populated the planet of Corellia with Humans from the core world of Coruscant. However, through many decades Corellians have grown to be their own race and culture. Corellia’s surface was extremely temperate, dominated by rolling hills, a sea of thick forests, as well as lush farmland, golden beaches, and large oceans. With most of its famed manufacturing centers lifted into orbit, the planet remained largely rural and undeveloped, with small villages and farming communities comprising the bulk of urban development. It is rumored to have many deep underwater caverns with rare orange Lightsaber crystals. The largest cities were Coronet—the planetary capital, the tourist haven of Kor Vella, the double city Tyrena, and the mountain hamlets of Doaba Guerfel and Bela Vistal. The planetary capital of Coronet City had been the first city the AA-9 Freedom landed in upon arriving from her weeklong trip to Corellia. Sooner or later, Haemon had taken up residence in a large 90-flat skyscraper, renting a room and getting local jobs. He kept his dream of working with ships alive when he took a job at the largest starport in Coronet, the Coronet Starport. He worked his way up in the Mechanic’s Union from Trainee Mechanic to Head Mechanic, being promoted to Starport Management, where he was promoted all the way up to Head Starport Manager. The feature holoimage includes the waiting room of the Coronet Starport, which was often idled in by spacers with nowhere else to go. There were tables near the walls that were accompanied by chairs for a comfortable stay. Usually, travelers came here to wait on their ship’s repair or sometimes they preferred a game of Sabacc or Pazaak in a quieter environment. Other parts of the starport included the administration office, the attached worker’s compound, the ship bays, and the mechanic’s lounge. This is the largest Starport on Corellia. Cephallenia Starport Annually within the company that managed the starports on Corellia-- Corellian Starport Systems--awards were given out to each starport within the control and jurisdiction of the company. A few of the awards included an all around award, an award for outstanding mechanic service, an award for outstanding general service, an award for outstanding cleanliness, as well as a few others. The more prestigious of these awards, the ‘all around’ award had usually been won year after year by the starport in the planet’s capital city, the Coronet Starport. Each of these awards were chosen by the management of the hierarchy within the CSS, but their decisions came mainly from the feedback of those who visited and used the starports the most; the citizens and tourists of Corellia. The winner for three years running of the outstanding cleanliness award within the company had been the Cephallenia Starport, located in the city of Cephallenia. Cephallenia is a grassland city located in the northwestern quadrant of Corellia. The city is a small bustling metropolis with city transports going to and coming from the other cities around Corellia. Some of them even occasionally transport goods and settlers to and from the rural cities around Corellia. The city had only one starport and that was the Cephallenia Starport, which boasted the meticulous cleanliness natural to rural Corellia. Around the time of becoming Senior Starport Manager, this was one of the starports Haemon had been assigned to manage. This starport had also stayed under Haemon’s control, as well as the rest of the starports on the planet, when the Hapan had been promoted to Head Starport Manager. This position put him a step under a corporate seat, though he was happy with this position. He still loved to handle the ships that came in and out of the starport, which also led the starport to win the outstanding mechanic service award two years in a row. The interior of the starport itself was a pearly white color, hardly any garbage could be found within the building that wasn’t in a trash receptacle, nor could any be found around the grounds owned by the starport. The cleaning crew that had been on the staff of the Cephallenia Starport was one of the best on the planet. Some also said it was the best in the whole Corellian sector. Each man was paid well enough to make a decent living, the income for them usually being 150,000 credits yearly. Their equipment was up to date and they wore uniforms on the job. Many of them were also talkative and friendly, helping the visitors as best they could should the situation arise. All of this contributed to them winning the outstanding cleanliness award. Hunting Career A Krayt Dragon The Krayt Dragon, also known as Bull Dragon, is a large carnivorous reptile native to the sand planet Tatooine. Krayt Dragons grew continuously throughout their lives to an average length of 45 meters in length and to a weight of 2,000 kilograms. They could live to be 100 years old and did not weaken appreciably with age. An ancient Krayt Dragon is the oldest and biggest of all the Krayt Dragons. They can be found on the highest mountains of Tatooine. A fierce hunter, the Krayt Dragon became an important part of indigenous cultures on Tatooine. The Krayt Dragon was thought by some xenobiologists to have descended from the Duinuogwuin, better known as Star Dragons. Although no substantial evidence was offered in support of a connection to the Duinuogwuin, the Krayt Dragon was a proven relative of the smaller Kell Dragon. In honor of the beast's sheer power and ferocity, the Jedi Order named the Shien and Djem So form of lightsaber combat after the large beasts, calling the forms: "The Way of the Krayt Dragon." Back around the age of twenty, Haemon had hunted this beast of epic proportions with his 10-man hunting crew. Upon arrival to the cave, men were posted near the mouth of the cave as the dragon slept, meant to ensure the beast kept itself in slumber while a small number of the other hunters set up the mine fields that would be used to take the beast down. About three men were posted in a horizontal line far enough away from the Krayt Dragon so not to disturb it. Speeders were idling near by incase a quick escape was needed, but thankfully there hadn’t been the need. Two other men had been sent away with Bantha Fodder to attract the bait that would be used to wake the dragon and lure it out of its cave. Haemon and two other men had laid a large minefield of rigged Stun Grenades, Alpha Plus Charges, C-10 Canisters, C-22 Canisters, Frame Charges, and Sequencer Charges. By the time they were done laying the mines, the Banthas were ready and were ushered in. The beast began sensing the disruption and started to wake up, the hunters tossing the fodder near the cave entrance. The hunters ran back to the speeders that had been out of the rank of the minefield. They all turned to watch the beast come out of the cave and step on their deadly mine field, most of the charges being set off before the beast caved over in anger with a loud roar that could be heard back in Anchorhead. When the beast died, the party used swords and blasters to look in the body of the dragon, but they found not much of value. Everything of value had been found in the cave, before they retuned to Anchorhead victorious. The Early Years Birth to Age 10 A New Born The collection of astronomical systems we know as the galaxy we live in is practically flooded with millions upon millions of stars, some light and some dark. There are thousands of systems filled with more than a million collective stars; the amount is nearly endless. The long life of this 'star' began on the planet commonly called Hapes Prime. The continuation of a royal Hapan bloodline had occurred, wherein an adviser to the king had born life. One of the king's many royal cabinet members birthed a son on year negative twenty-one day seven. Her name was Helen Vecchio; her husband's name was Anthony Vecchio. Year negative twenty-one day seven had been the happiest day of the newly married couple's lives. On a beautifully sunny day in the Hapes Cluster, the Hapan Lady had been rushed to the palace compound's medical center already entering labor. An endless number of medical doctors, medical assistants, and various medical assistance droids had surrounded the royalty. Later, there had been a quote in the Hapan Star from the lovely lady that it had been a blessing that she hadn't been claustrophobic. The consortium's well renowned magazine quoted, “It was a blessing that I was not claustrophobic on that day. I remember seeing a medical droid hovering over me, keeping my forehead sweat free. It is possible that I was seeing things, and that the droid I saw had only been a medical assistant that was out of my view. But I do wish to express my pride in our medical staff's carefulness with my issue.” She had said this all while she was carrying the newly born, a blood Hapan by the given name Haemon Vecchio. Along side his wife and his son was the father of the infant, Anthony Vecchio. They had all been smiling, the baby occasionally cooing, the father beaming down at his son with glee. They were both proud for their dream come true, which had long been to have a child. There truly was an unconditional love flowing among the three of them. A picture perfect family, to be very sure. However, with every 'picture perfect' family in a galaxy such as this one, there is an unavoidable and inevitable crushing blow that is eventually delivered. Metaphorically, even stars come crashing down. The crushing blow can come through various means, some entirely tragic and morose, some insidiously slow-acting and subversive. Some of them come through sickness, death, physical or mental attacks. Perhaps they materialize in the form of large scale planetary attacks, or through means as wretched as poverty. In the end, for the Vecchios, it would happen no matter what. Impending Tragedy Luckily for Haemon and his family this tragedy didn't materialize for a number of years. They were all able to live happy successful lives for the next long while. Finally, on the night before the adolescent's sixth birthday did the tragedy strike, sending the lives of all of the affected either to their death or down a spiraling drain. For the case of the young Hapan's parents, this tragedy ended their life. Thankfully or not so thankfully, the life of young Haemon came nearly to a halt--but somehow trekked on at a very slow, moaning, groaning pitter-pattering pace. Imagine a durasteel pole being lodged in between the gears of a machine. Imagine the screeching grinding sound that would soon follow, and you will be able to picture Haemon's life, beginning on his sixth birthday. And following all of those dreadful thoughts, close your eyes and imagine waking up on a sunny day to the sight of your parents lying in a pool of their own blood. Then may you truly be able to fathom the tragedy that struck the now only surviving member of the Vecchio bloodline. And may the souls of Anthony and Helen Vecchio rest in peace within their tombs on Hapes Prime. The consortium did it's best to support the orphaned child, but their efforts were utterly in vain. They did not truly support the boy, politically replacing the family line as soon as they were able. Within a month, the boy's royal commons in the palace compound had been reassigned to the replacement advisers following the death of his parents. Death of the Parents Section Placeholder A Hidden Failure And the government hadn't even thought to assign a loving pair of foster parents to the boy throughout this whole four year fiasco, but they seemed to care enough to provide credits to sustain the boy. They also had enough heart to provide him with an apartment. The small living space was in the Under City of Hapes Prime. The streets truly became the Haemon's home, getting care from local parents, families that lived there, and other Hapan locals. During this time he also mourned for his dead parents, but he felt that the locals were his true family and he continued to live with and around them for the next three and a half years until he reached the age of nine and a half. He then began to speak of leading his life to other places, such as the planet Tatooine. He had done his research and had enough credits saved from the credits that the government had give him to purchase transport from Hapes Prime to Tatooine. He treated himself to some new clothes on his birthday, the royal tunic on his back had become dirty and ditsy, filling with the dirt of the city he lived in, the sweat he had created from the work he had done in return for food. And a week following his birthday, he said his final goodbyes to the true family that he had known for what seem liked a lifetime. Of course, there was a reason he called this underworld family his “true family.” During his adolescent years, he had grown accustomed to forgetting tragedy and everything involved in it. So, naturally he had forgotten everything that had happened predating his parents' death four years ago. This was a habit that he knew he needed to drop, which he planned to do on the new year coming soon on the planet he was headed for. It just so happened to be the case that the day he arrived on the planet would be the Tatooine New Year. Age 10 to Age 20 In the Beginning Haemon's spirits soared as he was finally able to leave the resting place of his parents. He wasn't happy because he didn't want to see them or remember them, but because he had pledged to return in the future to visit them, as well as his more recent family. His smile grew as he walked up the boarding ramp of the AA-9 Transport, which had serendipitously been christened the name Freedom. “A curiously fitting name,” crossed Haemon's mind. He made his way up the loading ramp, following behind the steady trudge of immigrants boarding the same transport. The line moved slowly but he didn't mind at bit, because he knew that he had a whole new life ahead of him. The sun shone and the birds sang that day. Haemon Vecchio was finally able to start a new life on Tatooine. Tragedy had struck the child's life for hopefully the first and the last time. He planned to stay healthy, stay safe, and work to create a better living for himself. Many people live under the false belief that once a person had lived as royalty they could go back to nothing less than such a lifestyle, but the young Vecchio had disproved that theory. He was able and willing to start a new life on a new planet with new people, possibly just to dispel his privileged past. The boy had decided to stay quite optimistic -- he hadn't thought of his parents once that day, from morning until the current time in the day. He finally reached the airlock of the AA-9 Transport, able to roam free. The passengers had been notified over the loud speaker the the total travel time would be eleven days, fifteen hours, and thirty nine minutes. They were also told that the airlock would be sealed within the hour, and the trip would commence. Yet another smile formed on the Hapan's face. He had already been 5' tall at the young age of 10, which meant that he was only slightly shorter than the average man. Haemon maneuvered to his quarters, setting his belongings down on the bed. The young man sat on the bed and laid down for quite a while, his slumber passing through the beginning of the hyperspace trip. He woke up and received a message, which was a universal recording stating that the trip had started. “Damn, I missed the hyperspace party,” he said to himself quietly. He then went back to his bed and sat on it, exhaling deeply. Slowly, insidiously, unexpected, the memory of his parents crept into his mind. As much as he knew he didn't want to, the idea that his past needed to be dropped caused him to remember. He was alone in the universe now, but he wanted to make the best of it. Of course, real men cry, and at this point in his life, the young Haemon was allowed such small recompense. He was on his own... So the little boy wept quietly and felt vulnerable internally but kept his external composure. He decided that the memory of his parents must perish if he was to make it on Tatooine. By the third or fourth day, he had forgotten his parents... he wasn't even sure he remembered their names. He was Hapan royalty no longer. Now he was only a mere boy in a freighter, wanting to start a new life alone, which he still had a while to think about. What is it that he wanted to do? He wasn't sure yet. He had always seemed interested in the ships of the galaxy. When he had been royalty he had always gazed at the Hapan Battle Dragons and Hapan Pulsar Battle Cruisers. He spoke to some of the pilots about the ships, doing the same with the first mates of the AA-9 Transport, Freedom. He learned what information he could, not knowing the weight such information would carry later in his life. For the next week or so he lived on the ship, eating and talking, learning what the other people were up to. Some of them were quite curious as to how such a young boy had been so articulate, which was something that he had picked up from being in the Hapan royalty into which he had been born. He had been around the king, the queen, along with their advisors. They were some of the smartest people in the royal family, so naturally he picked up on their extensive vocabulary and incorporated it into his own. So, after ten years of being around that he spoke quite well. This could have been the only reason some of the other passengers spoke to the young Hapan. They indulged him and taught him and he even released a bit of mystery into the air. One such mystery was created on the ninth day of the trip, during lunch. A Young Survivor “Hello dear, where are your parents?” a young lady asked while the two of them were on the line to receive lunch. Complementary meals had been provided by the ship captain for the duration of the trip. On occasion, the captain even came down and spoke to some of the passengers, being very talkative, and polite. He had coincidentally been around the two of them when they exchanged the conversation. “They passed away when I was younger,” the adolescent responded candidly. The woman's expression turned to a frown. She knelt down, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and looked at him. “I'm sorry, honey,” she said. The captain walked over, overhearing their conversation. “Then who are you here with, son?” he said, also kneeling down. The young Hapan took his tray, placed it on the track, and looked at the captain. “I'm here by myself,” he answered with an all-too-old smile. Both of them looked at each other, the mess hall area all focusing in on the event. The captain called a first mate, asking him for his datapad. He searched the ship's dossier, looking down at Haemon. “What's your name, son?” he asked, to which the boy replied, “Haemon Vecchio.” He scrolled and found the name, saying, “...he checks out.” The woman then asked a new question. “How did your parents die?” she asked. The boy kept his composure. “I'm...not too sure. I woke up one day and they were gone,” he answered. He was lying. “Four years later, I'm here and I want to make my way to Tatooine. I want to learn about ships. I want to be a mechanic,” he said. He was winging it. He then smiled again, taking his tray, moving to a table in the back. The whole mess hall watched him for a moment, then went back to their business. On the last day of the trip, there was a knock of the door of Haemon's quarters. When the boy opened the automatic door with a touch of the control pad, he looked up at the captain of the ship. The two of them proceeded to talk for a while, concluding when the captain took Haemon up to the command bridge. He knew that the boy wanted to learn about ships so he taught him the basics of what he knew as the captain. He knew quite a lot, or else he wouldn't have been captain of the transport. The end of the trip came and the boy had been asleep for most of the day, waking up when unboarding had begun. He had gotten a wave from the captain and a smile too. He had made his first real friend in his new life, he decided, even though he would probably never seen him again. But he knew more about ships, so he had been pleased. He had gotten his credits worth. At last he was on the planet that would become his new home, Tatooine. The transport had been too big to land in the Anchorhead Starport, which was their official destination, so the docking authorities sent up ships that would attached to the Freedom's docking port, dropping about ten passengers off at a time. This only took about ten trips, because the maximum passenger capacity of the ship was 100 passengers not including the crew and the captain. Haemon had made it to the second transport, wanting to get on the planet's surface as soon as possible. When he arrived, he spoke to the dock officer, asking about the planet, the people, job offerings, and so on. After about ten minutes of idle chatter, ending with a “Welcome to Tatooine” the boy was off to his new world. He looked up at the sky, which was a cool blue color. Under the Sun And so marked the day of the beginning of Haemon Vecchio's new life on Tatooine. He lived there for years, doing odd jobs for the locals for nearly seven years. When he reached the age of seventeen, he had the respect of every business owner, every hunter, every merchant – every person on his side of the planet. He had been doing jobs for them for seven years, having a hand in everyone's business, but it was curiously welcomed. He knew everything that happened on the planet almost right after it had happened. When he arrived when he was ten, he had purchased an apartment's ownership deed from a businessman for 100,000 credits. This was half of the credits that he had saved up from what was given to him by the Hapes government. He spent them wisely, never spending more than he had earned on any given day. On the night of half way into his seventeenth year of living, he had taken residence with the local ship mechanic. On the same day, he had been noticed by a hunter who had his eye on the young Haemon after a year of doing small jobs for Anchorhead's residents. He became the mechanic's apprentice, living with the mechanic on the weekdays and living in his own apartment on the weekends. He now had a steady income, training with the hunter after work during the week and most of the weekend. When he turned eighteen, he went on his first hunt. He became proficient with various projectile weapons, never flourishing with non projectile weapons or heavy projectile weapons. His two favorite weapons of choice were the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol and the Bowcaster. His hunting mentor had purchased his signature set, a single Bowcaster and a pair of DL-44s, which he had mastered the art of dual wielding with. He was good with both of these weapons. Also as a present for his birthday, which he still believes was the best day of his life to date, he was taken with the hunting party on a very dangerous hunt. Alas, he would be unable to use his new toys on this hunt due to the nature of the target that the now ten man crew was set to hunt: a Krayt Dragon. The Hapan was very excited, also happy that he had full support from his trade master, whose name was Zaven Ter`allo. The next morning they were scheduled to head out to the Dune Sea. There they would find a gigantic cave, which was rumored to house a Krayt Dragon. When they arrived, the party leader offered to the hunting party to volunteer to set the charges while the others stood guard to warn them if the large beast shuffled. Such as tactic would ensure the safety of the party, because if there was any sign off the animal's consciousness, they would prepare to head to their speeders. Being very positive, the young Hapan grabbed a mine pack and spoke confidently. Haemon said, “I'll do it.” Following his example, two other hunters offered to help too. One of them was a novice and the other was an experienced hunter who tagged along for the ride as a guest. They set the charges with no problem and then another member of the party had prepared the Banthas. The hunt was over after a time and they made their way back to Anchorhead. The hunt was the talk of the town for the next week, and everyone was proud of the new hunter. Haemon's popularity had spiked, but his heart was always set on his first love, the ships of the galaxy. He went on more hunts after his first hunt, but he always stayed the apprentice to Zaven. By the time he had reached the age of twenty, he had heard talk of other star systems in the universe. Namely, the system and planet called Corellia. He heard of the great life a man could lead there, and he wanted that. His life was good but he thought if he went to Corellia, it could be better. So, as in his youth when the mood struck, he began to plan. Within a few weeks he had charted a trip from Tatooine to Corellia. He gathered his belongings, which had increased substantially since he arrived on the planet ten years ago. Off to Corellia Despite his material treasures, what he valued more was the memories he had created on Tatooine, both with his hunting party and his master in the ship mechanic field. He spent hours saying goodbye, reminiscing on all of the happy memories, the joyful laughs; everything that had happened in the ten years. He found another old memory on the ship, which was the same ship he had come to the planet on. The AA-9 Transport Freedom, though he was sure that it wouldn't have been the same captain from more than ten years ago...he soon found it was. The same captain, the same man whom had given him his first lesson on ships. They spent a good part of the week long trip together talking about the years. They became better friends, both of them flabbergasted at the rare occurrence that they had the chance to speak again. The captain had been impressed with how much his knowledge of ships and their systems had improved. Haemon could almost tell the captain more about his ship than he really knew about. Age 20 to Age 30 Life on Coronet When the trip concluded, the Hapan now found himself on the planet Corellia. He instantly felt the coursing livelihood of the planet and instantly knew he could flourish there. His first order of business had been getting a job, which he had easily been able to. Apparently, Zaven Ter`allo had called ahead. When Haemon's name had been read by the dock controller, he had been sent to a man waiting in the guest services lounge. Right from the start he had been inducted into the entry ranks of the Corellian Starport Agency. His first assignment was the very startport that his shuttle had docked in when he arrived on the planet, which made him a little more familiar with the job. This was because his analytical mind had observed certain aspects of the area when he got off the shuttle. He was familiar with the place already, which only made the job easier. He spent nearly four years at that job, meeting various people through various means. He spent a lot of his time working at the starport, in the cantina, and even did some podracing. During this time, after about two years on the planet, he had met a curious fellow: a Gran by the name of Tar Alaks. He never learned much of the humanoid's past, but they became friends. It was an interesting relationship, but they were friends without a doubt. They spent much of their time talking in the cantina, but about a year later the Gran was sent to prison. They lost contact for the duration of Tar's prison stay, but the young Haemon never forgot the Gran. He would always wonder what happened to the alien, who had been a close companion. He didn't have someone to buy drinks and hear the banter from, and he knew it would be hard to replace Tar. That said. in his time on Corellia he had dated his way through a fair share of females. It had been six years since Tar was sent to prison. The Hapan merely kept up with his job, having been promoted to starport manager, though he still loved to work on the ships that came in and out of the starports everyday. He had been promoted again to lead manager, which meant that he managed more than one starport at a time. But nothing would keep him from working on the ships. He simply continued to live his life on Corellia, making his credits daily. He still always wondered when Tar was going to get out of prison. But after a while, he started to forget. He's open to whatever the galaxy has to throw at him next. He's living his dream. The Recent Years A Curious Reunion Session Start: Date Encrypted. Session Ident: Channel Encrypted. TarAlaks Tar sat musing to himself as his Bayonet made its way to Corellia at full sublight power. In his command chair he had installed several items with which to watch his crew and be sure they were working on their shifts as required. He did enjoy spying so much at times. "Sir, we have established high orbit." Stated the officer of the watch. "Good, prepare the 'Seer' to go to the surface and open up one of the officers quarters for use." Tar pondered what he was really doing here. Was he here to find a friend or recruit a subordinate? Tar made his way to the surface of Corellia. Receiving landing clearance from Coronet City Control to make for the intergalactic starport he set down in a small out of the way hangar unofficially reserved for Black Sun. » Haemon heard a voice coming from a location different compared to his. He was in the external hyperdrive compartment of a YT-1300. He climbed out of the compartment and looked down at the starport manager, whom had called his name. "Whatcha' need, boss?" he called. The man inquired about the 1300 he was working on. "Well, there's a problem with the hyperdrive motivator. Might need a new one, but I could probably work it enough to get another trip...maybe two," he answered. TarAlaks Tar set down the YT510 with little difficulty and unboarded it. The benefit of being Black Sun is you never had to clear customs, they just let you walk right through with the amount of money we throw at the Coronet authorities. Corruption was a beautiful thing. » Haemon dropped back into the compartment with a loud clank, grabbing his hydrospanner from his back pocket. "Let's see here, just a few adjustments to the ignition power, check this connection, clean this valve...and that should do it," he murmured to himself. He climbed out of the compartment again and placed his hydrospanner near the edge, then made his way to the docking bay's floor. He headed into the ship's cockpit and went to the control panel, running a diagnostic. Everything was okay, and so was the hyperdrive motivator. "I...am a genius," he said quietly and spun around in the leather chair. TarAlaks "You there, boy." Tar grabbed the collar of a young Rodian in spaceport janitorial staff garb. "Haemon Vecchio still kicking around as a grease nurf?" I asked releasing the Rodian's collar. Receiving my answer I told the Rodian to have Haemon come to the docking bay I had landed in. I returned to my ship and sat on the boarding ramp, drawing my ELG I began to clean it with a rag from my ship. » Haemon made his way down the boarding ramp of the now pristine YT-1300. He got rid of the grease on his hands with a rag in his back pocket, scratched the skin under his eye, getting a tad bit of grease on the skin without realizing it. He wiped something off of his slacks and looked up, hearing a bit of an unknown language. He saw an acquaintance of his, another fellow working of the Coronet City. "I told you Sahman, I don't understand your native tongue...speak Basic, please?" he said with a chuckle. "There's someone in Docking Bay 099. He asked about yourself, requested you meet him in the docking module." Haemon nodded and wondered who it could be. "Alright, I'll head there now." Sahman added, "Watch yourself, Haemon. He's...navik." Haemon stopped and tilted his head. "Navik?" he asked. "Dark," replied the Rodian. Haemon chuckled and made his way to Dock Module 099. TarAlaks I waited for the better part of half an hour, figuring that was how long it would take for the Rodian to find Haemon and send him my way. Checking my chrono though I began to worry that something was amiss. I called up the gangway in Kinyani and my two bodyguards walked down, finding hiding spots for themselves and their Valken Carbines. Just incase. » Haemon approached the large standard door to the docking module and it opened automatically. When he entered, all Haemon saw was a YT-510 and a familiar Gran. "Wha---" he said and kept walking towards Tar. Yes, it was him. "You're back?" he asked. He was a little startled, but he felt it was that same Gran. It had been about six years since he was trucked off to prison. TarAlaks Tar stood and holstered the ELG in his hand. "I`m back for you yes." Tar reached his hand out to grasp Haemon at the forearm. "I haven’t forgotten you my brother. I could never forget you. Are you ready to leave Coronet and Corellia?" » Haemon hesitated for a moment and took a step back. Tar had been trucked off to prison almost six and a half years ago, there were many words to be exchanged here, between the Hapan and the Gran. "Leave to go where? Have you been in prison all this time? The last time I saw you, we were having a drink. Next thing I know, you're in stun cuffs. Don't you think you have just a little explaining to do? Maybe shed some light on the last six years?" he said. TarAlaks "Haemon. I can't tell you what happened in detail. All I can share is that I was put in prison and charged with severe addiction to glitterstim. I was there a long time and it changed a lot of things. When I got out I was different. That’s all I can tell you Haemon. You need to either come with me, or stay here. I can’t tell you more if you stay." » Haemon didn't make any advances physically. "Where are we heading?" he asked. TarAlaks "Thyferra." Tar knew that if Haemon listened to spacers like he used to, he would know exactly who and what was at Thyferra. » Haemon spoke two cold words: "Black Sun." TarAlaks Tar ignored the answer to the unspoken question. "I came back to get you off this rock like we always planned to. I came back for the one man I knew as my brother." Haemon "When do we leave?" TarAlaks "When you have your gear together." Tar turned to the shadows. "Ickachis gat kathi sajik." He said. The two guards stood from their positions and left the bay, content to go wait for transport to come get them at a local cantina. » Haemon nodded. "I can have it together in about ten minutes," he said and made his way over to a service speeder. They were there to serve the purpose of transit around the starport for the workers. He kick started it and zoomed at a fairly high speed out of the dock module. He took about ten to fifteen minutes grabbing his gear, which consisted of his clothes, a few knives, some reading material, and not much else. He was a simple man and made a simple living. It all filled up the space of three trunks, which he loaded onto an anti-gravity sled. The transponder was placed in his pocket, and he reboarded the service speeder. He went at a slower speed so the anti-gravity sled wouldn't lose the transponder's signal and not follow him. He took about five minutes to get from the command center back to the dock module that Tar was waiting in. TarAlaks Without waiting for Haemon to dismount the speeder, I walked over to the sled and grabbed two trunks, one handle in each hand and lifted them to my shoulders. I carried them into the YT and set them in the excuse for a cargo deck. » Haemon parked the speeder near where it had been parked previously, then dismounted it. The anti-gravity sled raised a fraction of an inch when weight was removed from it, the rest of the weight being removed when Haemon placed the last trunk down next to the others. Of course, this was after the sled had followed him into the YT. He shut off the transponder and placed it on the sled, then followed Tar. TarAlaks Silently I moved to the pilot's seat and took the YT out. Ignoring the calls from Coronet Control I headed strait to my cruiser in orbit. "Haemon, you won't regret your choice." » Haemon made his way into the cockpit with Tar. He stayed silent for most of the short walk, then answered Tar quietly. "I know," he said and then looked at the wall panels. When he felt uneasy, he would do anything related to ships. "Your power coupling sequence has a small infraction," he murmured at a high enough volume for the Gran to hear. TarAlaks "You would know better then I." I said as the YT glided into the cruiser on an invisible tractor beam. "The bayonet's reactors are only putting out at 84%. Care to take a look while we make the run out of the grav well?" » Haemon used his eyes and an automated on board function to find the anomaly in the power coupling sequence. His eyes were quick to dart around the screen, his mind finding the error before the computer, followed by his fingers punching in the correction. "There we go," he thought to himself. Then he turned his head towards the Gran. "I'll take a look when we arrive. Your repair crew can't diagnose the lack of power?" he commented. Tawayr "We Gran are better to take things apart then repair them. I am still in need of a repair crew that can handle a ship of the Kinyen Freedom's size." » Haemon turned his view back to the wall panels that displayed ship information that wasn't too important to the pilot, but was still possible to be called up on the pilot's screen. He made sure there was nothing else wrong with the 510. While he made his checks of the ship, he spoke: "What type of ship is the Kinyen Freedom?" he had asked. Tawayr Tar stood from the pilot seat and turned off the overhead switches, powering down the 510's drives. "The ship we are docked in is the Kinyen Freedom, my Bayonet cruiser. We are going to board the Callous Demeanor once we get to Thyferra though. She is an MC-60 Assault Frigate." » Haemon turned from the wall panel and watched Tar. He nodded to himself, remembering how he glanced at a large manual teaching everything there was to know about the MC-class Assault Frigates. He, luckily, had thrown it into one of the trunks. "I've worked on a large number of Bayonets in Coronet. And an MC-60? I've never had the pleasure of seeing the inner workings farther than the diagrams in a manual I've read a couple of times," he commented. Tawayr "Maybe you can take a look around the Cee-Dee once we get to Thyferra then." Tar lowered the boarding ramp and exited the 510, leaving the trunks for some hopefuls to carry later. Walking past a docked YT2k and a Zeta shuttle, Tar made for the turbolift to the command deck. Above could be heard clanking and machinery as several systats were being mounted to converted TIE-LN ceiling launch racks. » Haemon followed the Gran out of the cockpit and down the loading ramp. He had guessed there was a reason that Tar had left his trunks there. He followed him onto the turbolift, taking note of the converted TIE-LN racks. That was engineering, he thought to himself with a small smile. He was, quite frankly, a bit uneasy but he knew he could trust Tar. "The Cee-Dee?" he asked. Tawayr "My pet name for the Callous Demeanor. Your trunks will be moved to your quarters for the trip to Thyferra. You are free to roam the ship at will, though I suggest you avoid the crew quarters. Gran like their privacy from other races." Tar exited the lift onto the command deck and watched the ships over Corellia speed past as the Kinyen Freedom broke free of the gravity well of Corellia proper. » Haemon nodded. "I think I will go check out that reactor problem you mentioned earlier," he said a little hesitantly. "The sound of an engine always calmed me down," he then followed up with. "I'll need a passcard to get to the engine deck," he requested. Tawayr I dug into my pocket and drew out a keycard for Haemon. "This should get you anywhere on the ship." » Haemon took the keycard from the Gran. "Is there anything else I should know before I head down to the engine deck?" he asked. Tawayr "Don’t stare. Sikov in engineering doesn’t like people that stare." Tar didn’t offer any more information then that. » Haemon nodded slightly and began to call up any information on power reactors. He knew enough to salvage that 16% power that Tar's ship wasn't getting. "Duly noted," he said and turned around. He headed down the hallway back to the turbolift. Haemon made his way down to the engine deck and slid the card through the card reader when he came to the first heavy door. The large door slid open and he looked in to see if this Sikov was around. He also searched around for a computer panel that he could run a diagnostic on. Session Close: Date Encrypted. In Service to the Sun Club Foxx Service Record * Corellian Starport Managment ** Mechanic's Union *** Trainee Mechanic *** General Mechanic *** Senior Mechanic *** Head Mechanic ** Starport Managment *** Starport Manager *** Senior Starport Manager *** Head Starport Manager * Black Sun Crime Syndicate ** Blades of the Prince *** Hopeful (E1) ** Black Watch ** Black Guard *** Servutti (E2) *** Piciotto (E3) Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Hapan Category:Black Sun